


Down and Dirty

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Innuendo, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working together in Nudist Beach's labs, one thing leads to another for Inumuta and Iori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> PWP and smut. Not as dirty as you might think, though. ;P

“Well, I think that’s all we can do right now,” said Iori. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, leaving a smear of black across it.  
  
Inumuta nodded. He and Iori had been working alone together in the Nudist Beach labs for a while now, trying to figure out how the get the Emergency Suction Device to work properly.  
  
Finally, they came across a solution. “When in doubt, lubricate,” Iori had said earnestly, causing Inumuta to be grateful that the high collar of his Nudist Beach uniform always stayed shut, hiding his expression.  
  
Yet despite the double entendre, the extra oil did seem to help the mechanism to run smoothly, so the two decided to take a break from their work.  
  
Iori stared down at his formerly white lab coat. “Ugh, I am covered in engine oil.”  
  
“Hey, you’re not the only one,” pointed out Inumuta, as he wiped his bare hands with a cloth.  
  
“At least you’re wearing black,” Iori retorted. “Grease stains are such pain to get out.”  
  
“Yeah, but I’ve got oil all over my chest too,” said Inumuta, with a grimace, as he tried to find a clean spot on the cloth to wipe himself with.  
  
Iori tried to push the thought of Inumuta with a well-oiled chest, out of his mind. “I’m going to go change into a fresh lab coat,” he said, abruptly turning away, and headed towards a back room.  
  
Inumuta nodded absentmindedly, still attempting to wipe off the black oily gunk off his skin; but all he was really doing was smearing it all over himself. He knew he was going to need more than just a clean cloth to get the grease out; perhaps a solvent of some sort…  
  
He glanced around the lab, but saw nothing that looked like it would remove the stains; not safely, at any rate. _I’ll have to ask Iori where he keeps his chemicals_ , he thought to himself.  
  
Noticing the door that Iori had entered earlier, Inumuta walked over towards it, and pulled it open.  
  
“Hey, Iori. Where do you keep your solvents? I just can’t seem to get all this grease off… Myself…”  
  
Inumuta’s voice trailed off, as he realized Iori was in the middle of removing his lab coat. Nothing covered his back, except his long, blond hair, and the coat was dropped low enough that Inumuta could just barely see the crack of his–- Inumuta quickly averted his gaze.  
  
Hastily, Iori pulled his lab coat back over his shoulders.  
  
“What part of ‘I’m going to change my clothes’ did you not comprehend?” snapped Iori, wrapping his coat around himself, as he turned to face Inumuta.  
  
“Sorry, my mind was preoccupied at the time,” protested Inumuta weakly. He couldn’t help noticing that Iori hadn’t quite pulled his coat closed all the way, and was trying in vain not to stare down there.  
  
_What’s wrong with me?_ thought Inumuta to himself. _I’ve seen Iori naked before, in the baths, and such. So, why is it bothering me now?_  
  
Actually, Inumuta was perfectly aware what the problem was, if he just let himself think about it. Long hours working alone, together, with not enough clothing on… It was bound to happen, eventually.  
  
He and Iori had become close at the Academy, but neither of them had been quite willing to cross that line; there was just too much going on, just too much at stake. Not that there wasn’t now, but…  
  
Inumuta felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, unable to see if there was a ledge below to catch him, or if he would just plunge into the depths below…  
  
“Are you listening to me? Inumuta!”  
  
Inumuta came to himself, to see a red-faced Iori still glaring at him.  
  
He found himself taking an inadvertant step forward; then another, then another. Inumuta could see the colour drain from Iori’s face.  
  
“What are you…”  
  
Iori’s voice trailed off, as Inumuta stood before him, face to face. Whatever momentum had brought him here had stopped, and he was now at a complete loss with what to do.  
  
Iori seemed to sense this, and his expression softened. “What is it?”  
  
“I…” It was no use. Inumuta was falling off that cliff, and he had no idea how to save himself.  
  
Iori sighed. To Inumuta’s surprise, he reached up, and unzipped the taller boy’s collar.  
  
“Does that help?”  
  
“Not really,” admitted Inumuta.  
  
Iori sighed again, and bit his lip. Inumuta then realized he only noticed this because Iori had pushed his gas mask onto the top of his head at some point, making his expressions much easier to read.  
  
“Then… How about this?”  
  
Rising onto his tiptoes, Iori placed his hands on Inumuta’s chest. As he balanced himself, Iori then planted a light kiss on the taller boy’s lips, his gaze fixed upon Inumuta’s own eyes, as he did so.  
  
It was like opening up a floodgate, as all their pent-up frustration washed over both boys; suddenly, their hands were all over each other.  
  
Inumuta ran his greasy hands all over the back of Iori’s coat, rested them momentarily on the smaller boy’s butt, then back up again to tangle in the other boy’s long blond hair; Inumuta knew that Iori was going to yell at him later for getting grease in his hair, but he hardly cared.  
  
Meanwhile, he could feel Iori’s hands mirroring the exact same gestures all over his bare back; sense the other other boy’s reluctance to dig his nails in, so he wouldn’t leave visible marks on his skin… In the back of Inumuta’s mind, he found himself touched by Iori’s reticence.  
  
All this time, their lips were planted firmly upon one another’s, unwilling to break free, after waiting so long to find each other.  
  
But eventually, they moved apart reluctantly, as both parties fought to catch their breath; the two then crumpled to their knees, as they did so.  
  
But Inumuta wasn’t done yet. Breaking free from their fierce embrace, Inumuta leaned back so he could twitch aside Iori’s lab coat. As he did so, he watched as Iori’s face redden, as his hardened cock was revealed.  
  
Just as Inumuta was about to reach out and touch it, however, Iori spoke up.  
  
“Hey, your hands are dirty,” he protested weakly.  
  
“I don’t care,” said Inumuta firmly. But despite his words, he grabbed the edge of Iori’s lab coat, and covered him back up, causing Iori to moan slightly from the touch of the fabric. Then, with his free hand, he unzipped his fly, revealing his own swollen member.  
  
Iori’s eyes widened at this, causing Inumuta to become even harder. Pulling open Iori’s lab coat again, he positioned himself so both their stiffened cocks were touching each other; he then grabbed the edge of the coat, and draped it over so only the clean lining of it touched them. Then, Inumuta grasped both their covered members in one hand.  
  
Both Inumuta and Iori were breathing heavily at this point. With his free hand, Inumuta grabbed Iori around the waist; instinctively, Iori reached up and wrapped his own hands around Inumuta’s neck. Then, as they gazed into each other’s eyes, Inumuta began to stroke their cocks together, through the cloth.  
  
Inumuta watched intently at the changes in his Iori’s expression, as he attempted to gauge what would bring his partner the most amount of pleasure. But perhaps he was enjoying himself a little too much as well, as a slight frown crossed Iori’s face.  
  
“Could you stop… Leering so much?” he grumbled, as Iori’s brow furrowed in that way that Inumuta somehow found absolutely endearing.  
  
“Wish I could,” he admitted. He just couldn’t help himself. “It’s just that… Why am I not surprised that you’re the type to get off on being jerked off through clothing?”  
  
“Shut up and keep going,” growled Iori. He then gasped, as Inumuta tightened his grip, without pausing in his stroking.  
  
“Whatever you say, Iorin,” he replied, causing Iori to grimace both in annoyance, and pleasure. Inumuta _really_ couldn’t help himself.  
  
Despite their playful banter, between their hightened states, both were close to climax… It wasn’t long before Iori threw back his head and gasped; Inumuta followed him, shortly after.  
  
Inumuta was now both sweaty and filthy… The sweat from his exertions had caused the oil on his body to run down his skin in dark rivulets, but he hardly cared; he was still basking in the afterglow of his first sexual experience with another person. Granted, Inumuta never thought he would associate this moment with the smell of engine oil, but that was a minor complaint…  
  
He watched shamelessly as Iori stood up and changed into a clean lab coat; now that they were clearly more than just friends, Inumuta felt that he had earned the right, somehow. Though he did zip his collar up, so Iori wouldn’t have to put up with his leering again.  
  
“Look at the state of this coat!” complained Iori, as he held up the soiled one he had just changed out of. “Not only is it covered in oil and sweat, but other… Unmentionable fluids, as well!”  
  
“Hey, I didn’t hear you complaining at the time,” Inumuta pointed out idly, as he zipped up his fly. “Besides, you’re only annoyed because I got greasy handprints all over it.”  
  
Iori frowned. “I wouldn’t be so annoyed, if those handprints clearly weren’t mine.” He turned the back of the coat to face Inumuta, revealing a pair of black oily handprints planted right where someone’s butt would be. “This is going to be extremely awkward to explain, if someone sees me wash this…”  
  
Inumuta shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile, Iori discarded the dirty lab coat into a hamper, and gave Inumuta a sidelong glance.  
  
“By the way, do you always walk in on people while they’re changing?” he asked pointedly.  
  
Inumuta’s eyes widened. “I swear, I wasn’t paying attention when you said that!” he protested. “I had something else on my mind, at the time.”  
  
Iori raised an eyebrow. “You expect me to believe that?”  
  
“Honestly, I had no such intentions before entering the room,” said Inumuta. _After that is a different story, however…_ he admitted to himself.  
  
Iori seemed to read his thoughts. “Really,” he said, in a flat tone.  
  
“I just wanted to ask you where you kept your chemicals,” insisted Inumuta, then frowned. “Unless you find something sexy about me wanting to rub all this engine oil off my chest with chemical solvent,” he retorted.  
  
The two stared wordlessly at each other for a moment.  
  
“Let me show you where where the solvents are,” said Iori quietly, while Inumuta was again thankful that his collar hid his red face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what made me want to write dirty, greasy frot, but there you go. ;P (And leave it to nerds to get off on cleaning each other with chemicals? *looks shifty*)


End file.
